Insanity
by sakurakickssasukesass
Summary: The war had ended with many casualties. As time went by, new bonds formed but within the same time period, a new evil rose from it's ancient slumber to cause havoc on the shinobi world. Sakura will definitely have to pull something out of her butt in order to deal with this one. M for language and future lemons.
1. No! Please!

Enjoy.

"No! Please! Don't die!..." cried Sakura with tears streaming down her face. She was kneeling on the bloodstained ground with Deidara's battered form in her arms.

"D-don't cry, Sakura... chan." said Deidara with a weak smile. His arms had been torn apart and burned beyond recognition at the stumps. His legs were ripped viciously from his body and whats left was chewed and matted with dirt.

"Please... don't leave me." said Sakura. She placed his head on her lap and gathered chakra from the palms of her hands. She pushed her bright colored chakra into Deidara's wounds with a desperate struggle to keep him alive.

"It's fine... I won't make i-it, un." said Deidara with a sad look on his face. His last few breaths came out labored and hoarse.

Sakura did not listen. She kept pumping her chakra into his wounds as if expecting his limbs to regenerate. Her tears just could not stop. She was going to lose her best friend. Again.

"Sakura... chan... un..." said Deidara. His vision was blurring and his breaths almost ceased.

Sakura understood what it meant. With one final tear stained smile, she kissed Deidara's lips and stayed there until she felt him smile against her lips. Then in that instant, Deidara left this world. She pulled away from Deidara and smiled sadly.


	2. I will show you horror

Enjoy.

Recap: Sakura understood what it meant. With one final tear stained smile, she kissed Deidara's lips and stayed there until she felt him smile against her lips. Then in that instant, Deidara left this world. She pulled away from Deidara and smiled sadly.

3 months later

Sakura's eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the lighting of the room. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Then she got up and walked into the bathroom, ready to get the mission over with.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

At the door frame, stood a man with long spikey hair and baggy eyes. His arms crossed over his toned chest as he leaned against the frame. A foreign look crossed his features before it vanished.

"Goodmorning, Madara-sama." said Sakura from the bathroom. She walked out and ran her fingers through her long, pink hair.

"Goodmorning, Sakura." said Madara in a low tone. "... are you sure you're up for this mission?"

Sakura stopped combing her hair and looked out the window with a sigh.

"We NEED this information, Madara-sama. It's the only way to gain allies and maybe even..." Sakura stopped her sentence. Her thoughts drifted off to-

"Sakura?" asked Madara. "Are you-"

"I'm alright." said Sakura as she took a few soldier pills from the nightstand and placed them in her pouch. "Cya." She gave him a tired smile and walked to the harbor.

"Goodbye, Sakura." said Madara with a sigh.

As Sakura got to the harbor, she looked around, hoping to find someone to buy a small boat from.

"Hello, Miss. Can I help you?" asked a middle aged man with a small smile.

"May I buy a small boat from you?" asked Sakura in a polite tone.

"Of course. It's not like anyone else is going to use it anyway." said the man with a sigh.

Sakura paid the man in thanks and started to row to her destination.

She walked to the heart of Tsukigakure and kept her guard up. The streets were empty. Not even a single sign of life was seen.

'Tch.' thought Sakura as she ran to Michiru's palace at an astounding pace.

When she reached the palace, the gates were closed tightly with a lock. Sakura raised an eyebrow but shook her head. She ran over and jumped over the fence.

Sakura walked through the various rooms and ended up in front of the throne. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a familliar face that should've been dead years ago.

"Hoho? If it isn't that pink haired bitch from 3 years ago." said Shabadaba with an ugly smirk. His teeth shined under the chandelier. "What? Surprised to see me and not that fat assed Michiru?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and said in a venomous tone, "What did you do to him? Where is Hikaru?" Her fingers twitched ever so slightly, ready to annihilate this son of a bitch to oblivion.

"That fat fool? Tch. I locked him up in the prison with his wretched son! Where else?" said Shabadaba with a smear. "It's where that rat and his son belong!" He pointed down to the floor with a manicured finger with gold rings on it.

Sakura disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"I will show horror, wrench." whispered Sakura ominously.

A feeling of impending doom crossed the his features as Sakura took his arms from behind and stretched them backward. She stepped on his back and tugged his arms insanely, threatening to do more than just snap them from it's sockets.

"No no! Please, don't hurt me!" pleaded Shabadaba. He started to sweat profusely and shake.

"Then release Michiru and Hikaru. Or you will deal with ME." said Sakura while glaring at the man.

He bobbed his head numerous times before saying "S-spare m-my life and I-I will take you to t-them!"

She contemplated on whether she should let him lead the way or take her sweet time finding the father and son.

"Don't even think about tricking me, Shabadaba or I WILL kill you." said Sakura while letting go of his arms.

Shabadaba scrambled to his feet and quickly led Sakura to the prison cell at the base of the palace.

Torches lit the narrow hallway and illuminated the smooth stone paths that led to the cells.

Shabadaba grabbed the nearest torch and speed-walked to Michiru and Hikaru.

Sakura followed leisurely behind him with a sigh of relief.

When they got there, she saw that Michiru was sitting against the wall with Hikaru's head on his lap. They looked as if they haven't been fed in days.

Shabadaba unlocked the door and stepped aside and away from Sakura's potential attack.

Sakura walked into the cell and said softly, "Michiru? Hikaru?" She placed two fingers on their carotid arteries and smiled slightly. 'They're asleep.'

Suddenly, she heard the door slam shut and lock.

"Hahaha, foolish little girl! I tricked you! Now you will die and rot with that fat-"

Overwhelmed with rage, Sakura laced her fist with chakra and punched the door. The bars flew backward and impaled him into the stone wall. His eyes, void of life, stared endlessly at the lack of matter in front of him.

Sakura 'tch'ed and bought Michiru and Hikaru back to the higher levels of the palace.

The next day, Michiru woke up from his deep slumber and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

'Huh? How did I get here?' thought the large man.

Suddenly, Sakura walked in with a tray of food and said "Welcome back, Michiru-san."

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" said Michiru while clapping his hands together. Hikaru, who slept at his side, woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Huh? Sakura-chan?" said Hikaru in a sleepy voice.

"Hey, Hikaru-kun." said Sakura with a smile. She put the tray of food beside the bed and looked toward Michiru. "Michiru-san. I need to know something." Her eyes softened and as soon as it appeared, it vanished.

"Of course! Anything, Sakura-chan." said Michiru as he began to stuff his face with food.

"I need to know if... anyone from Konohagakure or Sunagakure has been here in the past 3 months..." said Sakura in a soft voice.

Michiru stopped eating and paused for a moment.

"No, I don't think so. But if they did, I will contact you, Sakura-chan." said Michiru as he cleaned off his dirtied hand and patted Sakura on the back. "I'm sure they're alright. I mean, they're shinobi, right?"

Sakura smiled slightly and nodded.

"I await your message, Michiru-san." said Sakura with another nod. She looked toward Hikari and smiled. "I will take my leave now."

Hikaru got up and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. He had grown since she last saw him.

"Goodbye, Sakura-chan. Visit soon." said Hikaru as he looked up at Sakura's dull eyes.

"Of course. Bye, Hikaru." said Sakura as she returned the hug and smiled at Michiru.

On the way back to the base, Sakura walked with a defeated posture. A disappointed look crossed her features before her eyes narrowed considerably.

A pair of red eyes stared at her from afar.

"Come out." said Sakura while glaring at a certain spot behind a fairly large bush.

The perpetrator stepped out to reveal-


	3. Nukenin massacre

Enjoy. :3

[Recap:]On the way back to the base, Sakura walked with a defeated posture. A disappointed look crossed her features before her eyes narrowed considerably.

A pair of red eyes stared at her from afar.

"Come out." said Sakura while glaring at a certain spot behind a fairly large bush.

The perpetrator stepped out to reveal-

"Hello, Sakura-san." said the person with a worn face. She stumbled against the tree for support.

"K-K-Kurenai-sensei?" said Sakura with a stutter. She ran up to the woman and hugged her. "I-I thought e-everyone d-died during the war..." Sakura sighed as Kurenai tensed against her embrace.

"There are survivors, Sakura-san." said Kurenai with a soft voice. She hugged Sakura back and smiled.

"Come on. Let's get you inside, sensei." said Sakura while leading Kurenai into Amegakure.

Back at the base, Madara rubbed his eyes and glared at the piece of paper in front of him.

**Your time is near, Madara-san.**

**Cherish it while it lasts.**

**- Gametsui**

He rubbed his temples in soothing motions, trying to rid of the incoming headache.

'That cannibalistic bastard.' thought Madara. He walked from his chair and looked out into the drenched streets of Amegakure. A sigh escaped his lips as troubled thoughts crossed his mind.

Sakura walked into Amegakure after giving a nod to the guards. A sign of respect and fear crossed the men and women's features as the pink haired member walked the streets with Kurenai by her side.

Kurenai noted the uncomfortable atmosphere but said nothing.

"Let's get some clothing before we head back." suggest Sakura as she guided Kurenai to the nearest clothing shop.

"Ah, Sakura-sama!" said the old man with a small smile on his aged face. "What can I do for you today?"

"Just getting some clothes for a friend, Ojii-san." said Sakura with a smile.

"Of course! Get whatever you'd like!" said the old man while continuing his work.

"Sakura-sama?" said Kurenai with an eyebrow raised.

"I saved his daughter, sensei." said Sakura while looking through the shop.

"Ah. From what, Sakura-san?" asked Kurenai, curious of her progress since she left Konohagakure.

"From Gametsui's… victims." said Sakura with her eyes glaring dangerously at nothing in particular.

The walk back to base was quiet. Neither said anything since they left the shop.

"We're here, sensei." said Sakura. She led Kurenai to her room and placed the bag of clothing on the bed. "I'll be back soon." With that, Sakura left Kurenai in the room to do as she pleases.

Sakura walked down the hallway and into Madara's office.

"How was the mission, Sakura?" asked Madara while staring out at the streets of Amegakure.

"Not too bad." said Sakura while walking toward Madara and standing a few feet from him.

"Ah."

A moment of silence passed.

"Is there something else you wish to tell me?" asked Madara.

"Kurenai-sensei survived. She said there are more survivors and that they fled to Oni no Kuni (Land of Demons)." By now, tears streamed down her face as she broke down and cried. She has lost so much in this war that it was unbearable.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves onto Sakura and bought her close. Madara gave soothing circles on her back and stood in silence. He placed his head on top of hers and waited for her to cease her cries.

"Thank you, Madara-sama" said Sakura with a teary smile. She gave him a peck on the lips and disappeared through the door.

Madara stood there, stunned. Then a smirk appeared on his lips. His thoughts about Gametsui temporarily forgotten.

Sakura walked back to her room and saw that Kurenai had taken a shower and fell asleep on her bed. A smile graced her features as she took a blanket from the closet and slept on the couch near the bed.

The room brightened from the small rays of sunlight that penetrated the clouds of Amegakure.

Kurenai opened her eyes and looked around. An alarm clock on the nightstand said "3:00 P.M.." She looked around and noticed that Sakura wasn't around. She got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to do her business.

When she got out she left Sakura's room and explored the base. Was this really the infamous Akatsuki hideout that they had such a hard assed time finding?

As she walked down the halls with many questions and not enough answers, she accidentally bumped into someone.

Kurenai fell to the floor and looked at who she bumped into.

"Sorry-" Suddenly, Kurenai got quiet. Standing in front of her was the infamous, Kisame Hoshigaki. A look of impending doom crossed her features as she thought she was going to die and-

"Oi, you alright?" asked Kisame while looking down at the stunned woman.

"Excuse me?..." said Kurenai, cautious of his actions.

"I asked if you were alright, woman." said Kisame with an eyebrow raised. He offered his hand to her and she took it suspiciously. "What, did you think I was going to bite, _sensei?_"

Kurenai said nothing.

Kisame burst out laughing and said "Hahaha, don't worry. I was just kidding."

A moment of silence passed.

"Where are you going, by the way?" asked Kisame.

"Nowhere in particular." said Kurenai with a sigh.

"Sensei!" said Sakura as she walked down the hall behind Kisame.

Kisame turned around and said "Hey Kitten!" He smiled and showed his spiked teeth.

"Hey Kisame." said Sakura. "Sensei, want me to get you some lunch?"

Kurenai nodded and waited for Sakura to lead the way, but still had her guard up.

"Oi, Kitten, fix me something too?" begged Kisame.

"Tch, you owe me one." said Sakura with a small glare.

The three walked into the kitchen and wait for Sakura to make them a meal.

Ramen with one egg, and two slices of spam were served.

"Mmm, this is so good." said Kisame while washing down the ramen with a small cup of sake.

Kurenai ate in silence and observed her surroundings. It was just like any other kitchen, surprisingly.

After the three were done, they left the dishes into the sink and walked back to their respective rooms.

"Sensei?" said Sakura.

"Yes?" responded Kurenai.

"Can you go back to my room and wait for me? I want to talk with someone before we leave." said Sakura while heading to the opposite direction.

"May I ask where we're going?" said Kurenai, a little hesitant to trust Sakura after so long.

"To Oni no Kuni." said Sakura without turning her back. She disappeared behind a sharp corner and left Kurenai by herself.

The black haired woman sighed softly and made her way back to the room, waiting for the pink haired girl to return.

"Madara-sama?" said Sakura through the door.

He heard her and said "Come in."

Sakura walked in and stood in front of Madara.

"I want to take Kurenai to Oni no Kuni with me." said Sakura bluntly.

"Why is that?" questioned Madara with narrowed eyes.

"To find more survivors…" said Sakura while glancing blankly at the floor, finding immense interest in the intricate patterns and-

"No."

Sakura snapped her head back and said "No?" She glared at the Uchiha, demanding answers for his quick and aggravating response.

"No means no, Sakura. You will NOT go to Oni no Kuni with Yuuhi-san." His orders were absolute and he would prefer to keep it that way.

Sakura glared dangerously at Madara, hoping to burn holes through his head.

"Alright, _Madara-sama._" said Sakura. She left the room and slammed the door, making debris fall from the framework and cracking the surrounding walls.

She speed walked all the way to her room in immense fury.

'How dare he neglect the chance for me to see my friends and family.' thought Sakura, clouded by hatred. A sigh escaped her lips as she opened the door to see Kurenai sitting on the couch with a book in her hands. It was one of her medical textbooks that she took with her from Konohagakure a while back.

"Change of plans, sensei. We're leaving now." said Sakura in a defiant manner. She walked over to the closet and brought all her necessary equipment before glancing over her shoulder at Kurenai. Her lack of movement puzzled her slightly before continuing.

Kurenai stayed silent and packed her necessities as well.

The pair was off in a matter of minutes, hopping trees and sprinting on dirt roads all the way to Oni no Kuni.

By midnight, they were only two days away from the hidden village.

"Sensei, sleep. I'll keep watch." said Sakura while taking a seat next to a large tree trunk.

"Alright. Wake me up for the next shift?" said Kurenai while sitting next to Sakura and crossing her arms.

Sakura nodded and stared off into the distance. Kurenai smiled hesitantly and drifted off into a light slumber moments later.

The sun shined brightly into Kurenai's eyes. She woke up with a small groan and rubbed her eyes.

'Mmm…' thought Kurenai as she looked at the sky with a contented look. Suddenly, she realized something. Sakura didn't wake her up for the shift!

Kurenai looked over at Sakura and noticed that she was nowhere to be seen. She reached into her kunai pouch and placed the kunai near herself with a guarded posture.

The bush moved slightly.

Kurenai glared at the bush and waited for the person to attack. To her surprise, Sakura walked out of the bush with a wet hair and a rabbit.

"Goodmorning, sensei." said Sakura while placing the rabbit in front of her.

"Goodmorning, Sakura." said Kurenai with suspicion. "You took the whole nightshift?" She glanced at the pink haired girl's eyes and noticed bags around her dull emerald colored eyes.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. And you looked comfortable so I figured I should let you sleep more." reasoned Sakura while doing hand signs for a Katon jutsu.

A small flame erupted from her lips and lit the branches that sat in front of the two women. Breakfast went by and then they were on their way.

"Sensei, I see the temple up ahead!" said Sakura with excitement in her voice. Her pace quickened and her heart pounded against her chest.

Kurenai noted her excitement and glanced slightly at her. She smiled slightly then looked back and thought about seeing her child after being away from her for so long.

As they neared the temple, Sakura stopped abruptly and pulled Kurenai away from the trees. She hit into a tree and winced in pain. She looked at Sakura, ready to question her when she gasped.

Rivers of blood slid down her arm like a rich red fountain. Sakura let her arm hang loosely against her side and glared dangerously at a fixed direction.

"Come out." hissed Sakura. She gathered chakra to her hands and slammed her fist into a tree. A sickening crack was heard before blood splattered all over her face and torso.

The person's genjutsu faded and the woman fell to the floor with a loud thud. A bunch of gasps were heard from the surrounding trees.

"I will _NOT_ ask again." said Sakura while channeling her chakra into her fist again, ready to beat the shit-

"Tch. Don't overexert yourself, you Akatsuki trash." said a voice. The mysterious person dropped the genjutsu and glared into Sakura's eyes.

"Tch. Nuke-nin." said Sakura. She smirked cockily and glanced around at them. "Weak ones, at that."

Their veins throbbed and their tempers rose dramatically.

"Why you little bitch." hissed one of the nuke-nin. When she was about to run and slit Sakura's throat, the leader glared at her and demanded that she cease her actions.

"Stay where you are, wrench. You will NOT harm her." said the potential leader of the nuke-nin. "Besides, we have something that Sakura-san wants." An ominous smirk appeared on her lips as she snapped her fingers obnoxiously at Sakura's face.

Muffled cries filled the pink haired girls ears as she noticed that Kurenai was nowhere to be seen. She quickly looked around and saw her in the arms of a fairly large man. He smiled crazily and caressed Kurenai's toned stomach.

"By the time I'm done with her, she won't know what hit her-"

Before the man finished his statement, Sakura had her palm across the man's face. She poured chakra viciously into his face and smiled satanically as his screams echoed throughout the forest. His grip loosened entirely on Kurenai and concentrated on Sakura's vice grip.

"I will show you horror, you fucking bastard." said Sakura with a bitter tone. With her chakra enhanced grip, she squeezed his skull until it exploded into chunks of meat between her gloveless fingers. A sadistic smirk showed itself on her bloodied features.

Gasps of horror filled the forest as the man fell to the floor with a demolished skull. Blood drained from his neck in pools upon pools of crimson liquid.

Kurenai witnessed the scene and inwardly shivered.

'Oh, Sakura… what have you become?' thought Kurenai as she kept her guard up this time in case one of the nuke-nin decided to kidnap her again. The nerve!

"You will pay for that, bitch!" screamed one of the nuke-nin. He ran toward Sakura, threatening to color the forest in her blood.

Minutes later, the nuke-nins fell to the floor, void of life. The once bright green tree leaves and dark brown trunks turned into shades of red and copper from the massacre.

Sakura stood in the center and panted slightly. She was literally drenched in blood. A crazed look crossed her features before it disappeared completely.

Kurenai slumped against the nearest tree and shivered. Stray specks of blood colored her pale cheeks and her bandage-like outfit.

Sakura turned around and said "Leave us."

The leader, with an enraged face disappeared from sight. Her chakra signature temporarily forgotten by the pink haired girl.

A sigh of relief left Kurenai and Sakura's lips as they let their guard down for just a moment.

Suddenly, the leader came up behind Kurenai and sliced deeply into her arm. The kunai stuck out in a sickening angle. A painful wheeze left her lips as she cradled her arm and glared at the leader.

"Tch. That will teach your kunoichi not to-"

Before she even had a chance to utter another word, Sakura had her neck in another vice grip. A look of impending doom crossed the leader's features as she felt her slip from this world to the next.

Sakura channeled chakra into her fist and watched as her palm lit up in a dangerous green.

The leader screamed on the top of her lungs and clawed at Sakura's arm. Trails of blood could be seen sliding down her arm as the leader kept clawing at the delicate flesh.

Suddenly, the leader's arms dropped from her side and she combusted. Sakura let go of her neck and watched as the leader's body lit in flames and colored the bloodied floor with ashes. Minor burn marks were seen on her palm, from executing the jutsu.

Sakura walked over to Kurenai and examined her arm. She bought up her slightly burnt palm and started to heal the gash. A soothing hum of chakra filled their ears as Kurenai watched her skin steadily grow back and attach itself.

Kurenai stared at Sakura's wound in concern.

"Sakura?" said Kurenai.

Said pink haired woman glanced at her, waiting for the question to be uttered but continued working on the wound.

"Shouldn't you worry about your wound before mine?" She looked worriedly at the blood that dried around the wound and the new wound that seemed to bleed from her palm.

"I'll be alright, sensei." said Sakura with a soft smile.

Minutes later, before the wound was about to close up completely, Sakura pulled out the kunai and continued healing the wound.

Kurenai leaned into the tree trunk and smiled slightly. Then she remembered Sakura's wounds and took our her water bottle. She tore part of her towel and drenched the cloth in water. She shuffled near Sakura's arm and started to wipe away the dried blood.

Sakura sat in silence and watched Kurenai. Then she healed her arm and palm with a few unnoticeable winces of pain here and there.

"At least we're almost there." said Sakura, attempting to start a light conversation with the woman.

Kurenai nodded and smiled before going back to cleaning the wound.

"Yeah, it's good-"

Kurenai's vision blurred and her body temperature flared. She fell to the floor and shivered.

Sakura jumped to her side and placed her hand on forehead.

'Tch. Those idiots laced their weapons with meth.' A very, very pissed look made its way on her features. She carefully bought Kurenai into her arms and sprinted to Oni no Kuni.

At the entrance of the temple, guards saw the woman and cleared the way.

Her distinctive pink hair made shivers run down their spine and their hairs escalate.

"Shion!" yelled Sakura as she busted through the temple doors.

A gasp escaped the pink haired girl's lips as she saw-


	4. Temari

Enjoy. :D

[Recap:]At the entrance of the temple, guards saw the woman and cleared the way.

Her distinctive pink hair made shivers run down their spine and their hairs escalate.

"Shion!" yelled Sakura as she busted through the temple doors.

A gasp escaped the pink haired girl's lips as she saw-

"T-T-Temari-chan?" stuttered Sakura. She stared at the dirty blond in disbelief.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." said Temari with a smile.

"Sakura!" shouted Shion as she ran from her cushioned seat to the pink haired girl.

Snapping out of her daze, Sakura remembered Kurenai's weakened form and said "Shion, we need a room to stay for a bit." Her voice turned serious as she stared into the blond girl's eyes.

Shion nodded and lead her to an empty guest room.

It had been 4 hours since Sakura and Kurenai arrived at Oni no Kuni.

Kurenai was sleeping soundly on the futon with a cold towel on her forehead. Her labored breaths evened with each passing hour.

Sakura sat by her side and glanced softly at the woman. A small smile made it's way to her lips.

'We're here...' thought Sakura. She made a mental note to ask Shion about the survivors and drifted off into a light slumber. She kept in mind that a pair of sea green eyes were spying on her through the thin paper door...

Shion lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she drifted off to sleep.

_"N-no!" screamed Shion as she struggled against Temari's grip._

_"I'm sorry..." said Temari as she grabbed Shion and reluctantly sprinted to the door._

_Sakura appeared and-_

Shion woke up and gasped for air. She bought her hands to her neck and shivered. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried softly to sleep.

The next day, Kurenai woke up to the smell of breakfast. She got up from the futon and noticed the towel slide down her forehead and landed on her lap.

'Did Sakura... ?'

She looked around and came across a bathroom. Kurenai did her business and walked out of the room to the source of the great smell.

Sakura hummed to herself and continued to cook for the people in the temple. She felt the presence of 25 people and made extra just in case anyone wanted seconds.

"Goodmorning, Sakura." said Shion while rubbing her eyes. She took a seat near the kitchen table and yawned. "Mmm, that smells good, Sa... ku... ra..." Shion drifted off and fell asleep on the table.

Sakura shook her head and continued cooking.

_"K-kill me, S-S-Sa... ku... ra-chan." said Temari in a teary smile._

_Tears ran down the pink haired girl's face as she continued to stay strong._

_"Goodbye, Temari-chan."_

_With one fluid motion, she sliced Temari's-_

"Morning, Sakura." said Kurenai as she walked through the door with a grateful smile while waking up Shion.

Shion jerked up and and looked around. Noticing that it was just another vision, she calmed down.

Sakura waved her spatula in the air to acknowledge her greeting.

Minutes later, Temari walked in and greeted the three as well.

When Sakura was done, she placed four dishes on the table. Each had a small bowl of rice, pan fried fish, a small dish of vegetables, and jasmine tea.

"I'll be right back." said Sakura. She took four dishes, two in each hand, and disappeared. She distributed the breakfast to everyone in the temple before making several more trips for the tea.

When she was back, she joined the girls and they ate in silence.

As they thanked her for the breakfast, Sakura said "Shion, can I talk to you for a bit?"

The blond haired girl, curious as to what Sakura wanted, nodded and waited for everyone to leave.

"Yes, Sakura?"

Sakura crossed her fingers and had her elbows on the table. It was almost like how Sasuke would sit, a few years prior.

"Have you seen any... survivors recently?" asked Sakura. Her dull eyes stared into the pale lavender eyes of Shion.

"Yes." said Shion, equally serious. "But they're not here."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue.

"They went to find you as soon as they were in good health, Sakura." said Shion, surprised that Sakura didn't know.

"... when did they leave?" said Sakura.

"A few days ago." said Shion.

Sakura sat in silence. She could feel Shion shift uncomfortably. It was not her gaze that made her uncomfortable, but she just had a feeling. The... visions she had bothered her greatly.

"Alright. Thanks Shion." said Sakura with a sad smile. She disappeared from the kitchen to gather the dishes from the people living inside and outside of the temple.

Shion stared at where Sakura sat and sighed softly to herself. She walked back to her quarters and did her business.

Sakura came back minutes later with a bunch of dishes and started to clean them.

'If they're looking for me, they must be headed toward Amegakure...' thought Sakura as she wet the soap and applied soap onto it. 'But why didn't we cross paths?'

More and more questions came to mind but none with a logical answer.

Sakura let out a big sigh and finished up the last of the dishes.

Suddenly, a scream was heard.

Shion screamed and kicked.

"N-no!" screamed Shion as she struggled against Temari's grip.

"I'm sorry..." said Temari as she grabbed Shion and reluctantly sprinted to the door.

Sakura appeared and narrowed her eyes.

"So it WAS you." said Sakura with a frown. She glanced at Temari and saw Shion over her shoulder like a sack of potatos.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I can't help it." said Temari with tears streaming down her face. "P-please. S-s-stop me." The dirty blond disappeared in a whirl of sand and appeared outside the temple.

"No! Let me go!" said Shion as she continued to struggle against the older female's grip.

"I c-can't." said Temari as she started to run in a certain direction.

Sakura ran right behind Temari and threw kunai at her. Each aim deadlier than the last.

Finally, a kunai grazed itself on Temari's thigh. The artery opened and blood pooled from her leg like a waterfall.

She tumbled and fell, clutching her leg in pain and glanced at Shion.

'It's for the best...' thought Temari with a sad smile.

Sakura stood in front of Temari, tears blurring her vision.

"I'm sorry, Temari-chan." said Sakura. She took out more kunai and stabbed them through the dirty blond's palms and feet.

A pained scream and grunt left her bloodied lips as she looked at Sakura.

"K-kill me, S-S-Sa... ku... ra-chan." said Temari in a teary smile.

Tears ran down the pink haired girl's face as she tried to stay strong.

"Goodbye, Temari-chan."

With one fluid motion, she slit Temari's throat and kneeled in silence as the first wave of blood drenched her clothing and skin.

Shion sat up and stared at Temari's lifeless body. Another sob left her lips as she cried for the poor girl.

Sakura, feeling a little numb, carried Shion bridal style back to the temple.

At the village gates, Kurenai waved and ran to them.

"What happened?" asked Kurenai with concern. She placed the back of her palm on Shion's forehead to feel her temperature.

"T-T-T-Te... mari... san." said Shion between sobs.

Understanding what she meant, the three walked back to the temple and placed Shion in her room, with a few guards standing outside.

"Please, don't leave her side. She needs you guys now. All of you." said Sakura in a soft voice. She walked back to the guest room and saw Kurenai packing.

"Shall we go?" asked Kurenai as she tossed Sakura her belongings.

Sakura nodded and left a note on the folded futon.

Then the two headed back to Amegakure, hoping to see the survivors and the drenched home in which they live in.


	5. Oh shit

Enjoy. (:

[Recap:] "Shall we go?" asked Kurenai as she tossed Sakura her belongings.

Sakura nodded and left a note on the folded futon.

Then the two headed back to Amegakure, hoping to see the survivors and the drenched home in which they live in.

"Let's rest for the night, sensei." said Sakura with a soft voice. She leaned on one of the trees and stared blankly at the dirt floor.

Kurenai nodded and left her belongings with Sakura and walked around the area to find branches to burn. She returned minutes later and did hand signs for a Katon jutsu.

The small flames burned throughout the night with small cracks and pops every now and then.

'Amegakure, huh?' thought Sakura as she chuckled to herself. 'I never thought they would even bother seeing me after my betrayal.' She looked over at Kurenai's sleeping form and sighed.

Sakura crossed her arms and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

The next day, the pair made it back to Amegakure in record breaking time.

"Welcome back, Sakura-sama." said the guard with a tired smile.

Sakura smiled back and continued walking to the base.

"Sakura?" asked Kurenai.

"Hm?" replied Sakura in a dull voice.

"May I ask you something?" Her nervous tone made the pink haired girl raise an eyebrow. "What happened to Temari-san?"

"Sakura?" said a voice.

Sakura and Kurenai turned around to see Sasuke. He was drenched and had on a dark colored cloak.

"Sasuke." said Sakura, acknowledging his presence with a nod. With that, she turned around and walked away from the Uchiha.

"Sakura, wait!" He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. "We're been looking for you for days." He waited for her response and expected for her to show at least SOME form of care.

"I was away, Sasuke." said Sakura while freeing her wrist from his grip. She walked away with a heavy heart and a blinded mind.

"Aren't you interested in who else survivied?" asked Sasuke in a slightly demanding tone.

Sakura stopped walking and thought about it. Kurenai looked at her with worried eyes and waited.

"No." said Sakura in a blunt manner. She continued walking while Kurenai followed along.

When they reached the entrance of the base, Sakura turned back and looked at the sky. An empty feeling came upon her as she let the rain wash away her stress and madness.

Feeling cold and defeated, Sasuke walked back to his hotel, waiting for the next time he would confront Sakura once more.

Kurenai walked to Sakura's room without a word. Their eyes said it all.

Sakura made her way to Madara to report her findings and got ready for a slap in the face.

"Madara-sama." said Sakura with a sigh.

No response.

She walked through the door and saw him standing by the window, staring blankly at the streets of Amegakure. She could tell he was deep in thought. Probably about how he was going to give her an earful or a slap or two.

"You went to Oni no Kuni, I pressume." said Madara, breaking the awkward silence.

She said nothing.

"Do you realize what would've happened if it was just a trap?" He turned around and narrowed his eyes. "Or that you could've lost your damned life just looking for your _friends._"

She said nothing.

A sigh left his lips as he turned back and looked out the window.

Sakura stood in silence. She was neither scared nor ashamed. She did what she did. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Is that all?" asked Sakura, indifferent and slightly annoyed.

His hand twitched.

In an instance, he held her delicate neck in his vice grip.

She could feel her breathe taken away but was not surprised. She was used to it. She will endure it without as much as a twitch.

He stared into her eyes, searching for answers.

A lifeless void stared back at him.

He removed himself from her and walked back to the window. A disappointed aura emitted from the stressed Uchiha.

She could feel the bruise forming around her neck but dismissed it for later.

A small feeling of guilt washed through the pink haired girl.

She felt her legs move but wasn't necessarily conscious of her movements.

Before she knew it, her arms were snaked around his waist and her face buried on his back. She could feel his toned body beneath the thin fabric.

If it were her old self, she would've squealed and nosebled all over the room.

But this was not her old self.

It was her new self.

Her hug caught him by surprise but he, nonetheless, placed his hands over hers.

The two nuke-nin stood there in silence, enjoying eachother's warmth.

Sakura pulled away reluctantly and felt chilled by the cool air. And with that, she walked away.

When he heard the door shut and her presence fading, his hand made it's way to his toned stomach.

As much as he hated to admit it, he missed her warmth.

Sakura walked down the hallways with a yawn. Perhaps it was what some may call, jetlag. Instead of traveling with a jet, she traveled by foot, so... roadlag?

Whatever form of lag it was, the pink haired girlfelt as if she needed to take a nice, long nap.

But first, a cup of green tea would do much good for her. She pondered for a minute, then decided to bring Kurenai a cup of tea as well.

As she made her way to the kitchen, Kisame joined her as she passed his room.

"How was the trip to Oni no Kuni, kitten?" asked Kisame. "Any luck with your friends?" He asked so tactfully that it she envied this trait about him.

"It was... " She drifted off and thought of a right word to describe it. "... fruitless. But I DID meet an old friend... " Her tone suddenly softened and her eyes glared mercilessly at the floor.

Feeling the shift in her chakra, Kisame assumed what it meant and suddenly felt bad for asking.

He placed his arm over her shoulders and continued walking, giving her the slight feeling of comfort that she needed.

When they reached the kitchen, she smiled at his simple antics and thanked him. Then she searched the cabinets, hunting for the green tea leaves.

Minutes later, she sighed.

There was no green tea to be found.

She walked back to her room to grab some pocket change while leaving Kisame to drink sake by himself.

He glanced at the window, slightly intoxicated but still holding his bearing.

Kurenai looked up from one of Sakura's medical books to see the girl with a bruised neck and a distant look.

"What happened to you neck, Sakura?" A hint of concern was heard in her voice as she walked up to Sakura, the medical book forgotten.

"I'm going to get some tea. Would you like anything?" She avoided the question but she knew Kurenai would find out eventually. The slight traces of chakra still lingered around her neck like a noose.

Kurenai thought to herself.

"Some wrappings and a few kunai would do."

Sakura nodded and left the room.

Kurenai stared at the door, remembering her lifeless aura so vividly. She walked back to the bed and picked up the book, continuing from where she left off...

Sakura walked to the village and made her way to the herbal shop.

The jingle of the store bell rang in her ears as she heard shuffling from the back of the store.

"Ah, Sakura-sama." said the old woman with various herbs in her hand. "I will be with you in a second." She walked over to another customer.

He had gray hair shifted to one side and a mask around his lower face. His olive green jacket stood out like a sore thumb and-

Wait. Was that...

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura while walking up to the man in disbelief.

The man turned around, shaken from the sound of her voice.

"Sakura?" His eye widened as he came into view of her drenched self.

Realizing that this was indeed, her sensei, she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his jacket, not caring if anyone else saw.

The old woman smiled and walked back behind the store, getting Sakura's green tea leaves. As old as she seemed, the woman knew her usual customers like the back of her hand. She stayed longer to give the two some moments of their own.

"We've been looking for you." said Kakashi with a small twinkle in his eye. A smile could be seen from his mask.

"I've- " before she continued speaking, she thought about what he just said. 'we've?' A face came to mind when she thought of who else Kakashi might've traveled with.

'Of course.' thought Sakura as she inwardly facepalmed herself. 'Sasuke.'

Kakashi waited for Sakura, curious to know what she cut herself off from saying.

"I've missed you, sensei." said Sakura with a smile.

Ah yes. THAT was the smile he was used to.

The one she always gave when she was younger.

The one she always gave to Sasuke.

The one she always gave to Naruto.

The one she always gave to him...

The old woman came back with the herbs and placed them on the counter. The smile never left her aged face.

Sakura paid for the tea leaves and walked out with Kakashi in tow.

Suddenly, Kakashi grabbed her wrist gently and said "Sakura. We need to talk."

She nodded and followed Kakashi back to his hotel room.

"Goodafternoon, Sakura-sama." greeted the middle aged man with a smile. Sakura nodded and gave a small smile.

Kakashi opened the door to reveal Sasuke sitting on one of the beds with his arms crossed behind his head.

He looked toward the door and said "Sakura?" Sasuke sat up and looked curiously at the two.

"Sasuke." said Sakura with a nod.

Kakashi sat on his bed and watched as Sakura took a seat on the floor, in between Sasuke and himself.

"Before I tell you about _him_, you have to understand that it might shock you and probably piss you off to no end." started Sakura, waiting for a signal to continue to tread on treacherous waters.

Silence and two raised eyebrows was all she got.

"Okay. _His_ name is Gametsui. He raged war with Konohagakure, Suna and Akatsuki." She waited for their expressions. Narrowed eyes and a signal to continue. Okay.

"His powers are a nuisance-"

"You mean, you've SEEN him use his powers?" asked Kakashi. He was on a mission to retrieve Sasuke. After his succession and his journey to Konohagakure, he noticed that it was wiped off the face of the Earth. Splendid. Just what he needed.

"Yes." said Sakura. "I was on Akatsuki's side during the war."

"To think that you've stooped as low as joining Akatsuki." started Sasuke with a disappointed look on his face.

"Well, Sasuke-_kun_, it's not like your decision to go with Orochimaru-san was any better than my decision to join Akatsuki." snapped Sakura, ready to give him a good smack upside the head.

The Uchiha scoffed and looked away. How very Uchiha-like, indeed.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura continued.

"From experience, Gametsui kills with his... "touch", so to speak. When he comes in contact with people, civilian or shinobi, he inserts his chakra into them, eating away at the owners chakra." said Sakura, disturbed on so many levels.

"When a person runs out of chakra, they die." said Kakashi while implying, 'What would happen next?'

"When the carrier dies, they die. But his infectious chakra stays in them and controls them like a mindless puppet. The soul is still intact and their character is the same. However, in order to free them, you have to..." She paused.

Her thoughts lingered back to Temari and her blood gushing from her-

"We have to what?" asked Sasuke.

"... you have to... kill them." said Sakura with a soft voice.

The room stood still. Silence washed over them for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Kill them?" asked Kakashi with narrowed eyes and a deathly expression. "What do you mean 'kill them'?"

"How many ways are there to kill a person, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura while trying to state the obvious.

Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes widened.

Would that mean... they have to KILL everyone they know who got infected by Gametsui?

...

Oh shit.


	6. Rest assured my dear

[Recap:]"Kill them?" asked Kakashi with narrowed eyes and a deathly expression. "What do you mean 'kill them'?"

"How many ways are there to kill a person, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura while trying to state the obvious.

Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes widened.

Would that mean... they have to KILL everyone they know who got infected by Gametsui?

...

Oh shit.

After their... enlightening talk, Sakura walked back to the base. She was a bit relieved but at the same time, reluctant at Kakashi's... proposal.

_"So, what happened to everyone?" asks Kakashi in a slightly worried tone. If Sakura was correct, then that means-_

_"They're dead, sensei," says Sakura with a dull tone._

_They sit there in silence._

_"Everyone?" asks Sasuke in disbelief. "Even Naruto? Neji? Shikamaru?" He stared at Sakura hard, demanding an answer._

_"I don't know. I've been looking for survivors recently. I haven't seen them yet," says Sakura in a soft voice._

_Kakashi and Sasuke exchange glances before Kakashi says "Sakura, we will help you search for the survivors but on one condition."_

_Sakura glances at her sensei, half interested._

_"Akatsuki will not take the Kyuubi from Naruto," says Kakashi in a serious tone. Maybe even threatening._

_"You have my word, Naruto-kun will be safe," says Sakura while walking out of the room._

Sakura continues walking to the base with a sigh.

'Today's going to be a long, long day,' thinks Sakura.

As she walks into the base, she sees Kisame walking up to her with a scroll in his hand.

"Kitten, you got mail from... Yukigakure," says Kisame while glancing at the sender's name before tossing the parchment to her.

"Thanks, Kisame," says Sakura while catching it with one hand. Kisame nods and walks back while leaving Sakura by herself.

**Sakura-chan!**

**It's Koyuki! I've received word that a group of survivors is headed to Amegakure as we speak! I hope you see them soon. **

**Good luk!**

**- Koyuki**

Sakura felt her heart stop.

'A group of survivors?' she think with happiness in her tone.

_**'NOW we're talking, girl,'**_ says Inner with a smirk.

'Where the hell have you been?,' asks Sakura while walking to where she felt Madara's chakra. 'I haven't talked to you in forever! You disappeared on me, you prick.'

_**'I was away, okay? Don't ask. I will tell you soon. For now, you need to get Madara's permission before you leave. I'd be damned before I get smacked into another wall by his hands,'**_ says Inner while glaring at nothing in particular.

Sakura chuckled and says 'Ah, of course, Inner.' When she walks into his room, she sees him sleeping. She fought hard not to blush as he lay on his side, wrapped in his crimson colored sheets, looking like a harmless child.

Sakura walked over to him and kneeled by his bed. Noticing that a few strands of hair fell from his bangs, she brushed them away from his eyes and-

Before she knew what happened, Madara pulled her wrist and pinned her to the bed. He sat on her stomach, cradling her hips. She could practically feel his breaths brush against her cold skin. His warm touch bought shivers down her spine.

"Yes, Sakura?" asks Madara sleepily. He looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion.

"Madara-sama, I've been told by Koyuki that survivors are headed to Amegakure right as we speak," says Sakura, unphased but slightly nervous.

"Mmm, and what does that have to do with me?" says Madara while kissing Sakura's collar bone, causing her to moan involuntarily.

"I also met Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke," says Sakura while trying to resist his touches. It was too damned hard not to blush in this situation.

"And?" asks Madara while continuing to trail kisses by her jawline, tickling her.

"I was asked to spare Naruto and the Kyuubi..." says Sakura while waiting for an expected slap to the face.

He stops and stares blankly at Sakura.

"Why do you look away, Sakura?" asks Madara while gently grabbing her chin and directing her gaze to him.

"I thought you would be furious at the proposal," says Sakura, slightly scared and tired.

Madara chuckled.

"I have no reason to hunt Jinchuuriki anymore, my dear," says Madara while kissing Sakura on the lips.

Surprised, Sakura gasped. Seizing this oppurtunity, his tongue dove into her mouth, exploring. The tongue battle went on until Madara won, to no surprise. Her moans reached his ears and he couldn't help but feel turned on by this pink haired girl.

When their lungs were about to explode, they parted and looked each other in the eye.

"So, you're not mad at me, Madara-sama?" asks Sakura while looking away. She just realized that she was making out with a man probably four times her age but it felt so... _good_.

"Kuku, I told you, my dear. I don't need them anymore. Rest assured, I have no intentions of putting my Tsuki no Me Keikaku (Eye of the Moon Plan) into action. There are other things to worry about," says Madara with a sigh. He let go of her wrists and flopped himself over the other side of the bed. "That damned Gametsui. He is mocking us. All of us," says Madara while glaring at the ceiling.

"We have to stop him..." says Sakura, remembering the look on Temari's face when she-

Suddenly, Sakura blacked out.

_"...kura"_

_"Sak..."_

_"... ku..."_

_"Sakura!"_

_"Forehead!" says a voice._

_"..."_

_"... Ino?" says Sakura while squinting. She is in Inner's domain. All she sees is an empty, white space-_

_**"Sakura? What are you doing here for?" **__asks Inner while walking up to Sakura._

_"I-I don't know..." says Sakura. "I blacked out and I even heard Ino call me... then I ended up here..." says Sakura, unsure of herself._

_"Forehead! I'm over here!" says Ino while running up to the pair. "I don't have much time so shut up and hear me out."_

_"I-Ino?" stutters Sakura. She wraps her arms around her best friend, constricting her and effectively cutting off her oxygen supply. "Is it really... you?"_

_"Not anymore if you keep squeezing me, forehead!" says Ino while trying to free herself from Sakura's grip. "Geez forehead, some things will never change."_

_**"How did you get in here anyway? I thought you had to be near a person to get into their mind," **__says Inner while crossing her arms._

_"No shit, Inner. Why do you think I'm here then?" asks Ino while sticking her tongue out, mocking Sakura's other personality. "I'm near you guys!"_

_"Where? Is there anyone else with you? How did you survive? Is everyone alright? Where are you headed? What-"_

_"Calm down, forehead! You're gonna fry your brains from thinking so much," asys Ino while patting Sakura's shoulder. "Anyway, to answer your questions, I'm at Sunagakure with a bunch of survivors. Gaara-kun took us in. They're under lock down right now because Konohagakure was destroyed, which means I can't leave. You'll have to come and see this for yourself," says Ino while noting both Sakura's expressions._

_"W-wait, who else is with you?" asks Sakura with interest._

_"Can't say, forehead. You'll have to come and check it out," says Ino with her tongue sticking out._

_**"Cut the crap, Ino. Who is still alive?"**__ says Inner with a hiss._

_"Calm down, Inner," says Ino with ha frown. "Okay, the survivors are-"_


End file.
